Reason
by Bulecelup
Summary: Alasan mengapa Timothy McGee betah berada di NCIS, padahal dia tahu seluruh anggotanya sedikit 'disfungsional'. Hint Tim/Tony, McNozzo!


**Title: **Reason

**Pair: **McNozzo (Timothy McGee/Tony DiNozzo)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship

**Summary: **Alasan mengapa Timothy McGee betah berada di NCIS, padahal dia tahu seluruh anggotanya sedikit 'disfungsional'. Hint Tim/Tony, McNozzo!

**© NCIS **belongs to CBS.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Timothy McGee adalah seorang agen NCIS biasa.

Biasa dalam arti; mengejar penjahat, mengumpulkan bukti, memproses TKP, menanyai saksi, dan memasukan penjahat kedalam jeruji besi. Semuanya bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah, apalagi mengingat Boss mu adalah seorang mantan Marinir.

Tak lupa pula dengan anggota lain disekitar Tim, yang sama sekali tidak bisa di bilang '_normal_' pula.

Ada Ziva, perempuan berwajah Arab ini memang terlihat cantik dan menggoda. Tapi jangan lupa kalau dia menguasai 11 macam bahasa, jago bela diri dan semacamnya. Dia yang paling sering menjadi '_Damage Control_' di dalam ruang lingkup kerja.

Kemudian Abby, cewek _gothic _yang menguasai hampir seluruh peralatan lab di NCIS. Dia pakar komputer, jago bermain dengan alat-alat pencari bukti dari barang-barang tertentu... dan lain-lain. Oh, dia juga sangat menyukai minuman Cat Pow.

lalu Gibbs, sang boss yang tak segan untuk membunuhmu jika kau berani meminum kopinya. Gibbs memang terlihat galak dan menyeramkan kepada seluruh anggotanya, tapi dibalik itu...ya... hm, dia memang pada dasarnya menyebalkan.

Terus ada Donald '_Ducky_' Mallard, sang pengotak-atik mayat. Tak ada yang meremehkan keahlian dan kemampuannya di dalam meneliti tubuh beku mayat. mau mayatnya sudah hancur terbakar, beku seperti es, terpotong-potong seperti sayuran, Ducky selalu bisa mendapatkan jawaban akan peristiwa mengerikan yang menimpa para mayat tersebut hanya dengan membedah mereka menggunakan pisau nya!

Semua orang-orang ini membuat Tim betah di NCIS, walaupun pada awalnya dia merasa tak betah karena ulah salah satu dari anggota yang meja kerjanya bersebrangan dengan dirinya...

Yang kini menjadi alasan utama mengapa Tim masih berada di dalam Team itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Hey Pemula! Kau seharusnya mencontoh seniormu yang menakjubkan ini sebelum kau turun kelapangan!"

Seperti biasanya, Tony DiNozzo lagi-lagi menyombongkan diri. Dia kerap memanggil Tim dengan sebutan '_Pemula' _sejak Tim masuk kedalam NCIS, Kate masih ada pada saat itu...

Tim merasa kesal sekali jika Tony mulai mengatainya '_pemula_' atau melihat tingkah laku konyolnya kepada anggota lain. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu Ziva atau Gibbs akan menghadiahinya gebukan di kepala memakai benda tumpul.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan seringnya dia terjebak bersama Tony, Tim melihat sisi lain dari Tony yang sama sekali tak dia duga sebelumnya.

Tim sering kali melihat Tony melamun sendirian, entah sedang memikirkan apa, dia tak tahu. Tony memang kadang bersikap menyebalkan, tapi setelah itu dia jadi jinak. Jinak dalam arti; diam, melamun, diam, melamun, diam.

Dan sebenarnya, Tony nggak terlalu ngeselin kok. Dia memang sering menggoda orang lain (_khususnya Tim_), tapi hal itu dibarengi dengan sifat perhatiannya kepada orang itu.

"Kau tahu, McGee? Katanya kalau seseorang sering menjahilimu setiap kali kalian bertemu, tandanya orang itu menyukaimu!"

Itulah komentar yang keluar dari mulut Abby tiap kali melihat Tim masuk kedalam lab nya dengan wajah merengut habis di isengi oleh Tony.

Tim merinding sendiri mendengar komentar Abby. Tony selalu mengisenginya karena dia suka padanya? Yang benar saja! Tony itu seorang _womanizer_! Mana mungkin dia menyukai Tim?

Akhirnya Tim pergi berlalu dengan omongan Abby yang masih melekat dikepalanya. Cih, daripada pusing mikirin omongan gadis gothic itu, Tim memilih untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Didalam area kubikal meja kerjanya, dia tak melihat Gibbs maupun Ziva disana. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang pergi menyelidiki kasus. tapi dia melihat Tony tengah duduk di mejanya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan, bahkan dia mendengus lelah.

Tim tanpa sadar menatapnya baik-baik. Tony seperti orang kehilangan kalau dia tak sedang mengisengi orang, dia terlihat... kesepian?

"Tony." Tim memanggilnya.

Tony menengok kebelakang, wajahnya yang tadinya terlihat bosan kini berganti menjadi senyum cerah yang kemudian menjadi sebuah seringai ejekan.

"Hai, Timmy! merindukanku?" Tony beranjak dari kursinya, dia langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Tim dan memberinya pukulan kecil di lengan.

Tim mengeram kesal, "Siapa juga yang merindukanmu, ogah."

Tony tertawa melihat reaksi Tim. Dia lalu membawanya untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju elevator.

"Ayo, kita beli kopi. Aku yang bayar." Ajak Tony.

Tim tak menjawab, dia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala kecil. Ternyata melihat wajah Tony yang berseri-seri lebih menyenangkan daripada melihatnya kesepian, dan hanya Tim seorang yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

Ah, Tim jadi semakin betah berada disini...

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: "Colors of the rainbow", by: DJ Skeptyk)

**MATTGASM: ** Waa NCIS! xD *_mabok nonton yang versi Marathon_* iya kan, Tony tuh paling seneng gangguin Tim! Ziva juga sering sih, tapi dia kebanyakan jadi pengamat kalo Tony udah mulai gangguin Tim xD iyay! Thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Reason_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Fonogenico_ untuk ending theme dari _XXXHolic_.


End file.
